Heaven Can Wait
by Phoenix Angel Suyari
Summary: When Rogue's inability to touch drives her too far, how will the X-men cope with the effects? And who will save her? *Warning: this is a dark fic*
1. One

****

Disclaimer: If I owned them, would I have to put one of these on top of each of my stories?!

****

A/N: I apologize to everyone who reads my stuff about not posting new chapters yet. I've had a lot of stuff going on. And in general, I'm always thinking. Yup, always making something up, and usually whatever bugs me the most is what I pay attention to. But, I **will** post those other chapters for you, so don't worry. *Ducks flying debris* Honest, you'll get them, I promise. You'll get everything out outta me…eventually.

*Pat* *Pat* *Pat* *Pat*

Rogue lay back against the bathroom door, eyes closed, as all her problems drained away. It was 1:00 in the morning and the only sounds coming from the mansion were those of its sleeping occupants; and if you had really good hearing, a heavy dripping sound. Rogue sighed, dropping the blade. It made a sharp ***pang*** as it hit the tiles on the floor. She groaned, then realized it was okay. Logan was off on a mission with Ororo and the Professor. He wasn't here to catch her, and her teammates didn't have a clue. Breathing heavily, Rogue opened her eyes, her head dipping forward groggily, as she watched all the stolen memories flood away.

Bobby Drake sat at the kitchen table shoveling a plate of scrambled eggs, and trying to beat the morning rush. He mentally laughed. 'Morning rush! Drake you don't live there anymore. Stop comparing everything to New York!' He sat and thought about his latest chiding. True, he couldn't say he lived in the city anymore, even if Long Island wasn't considered "the city" to New Yorkers. He still lived in the state, though Bayville was nothing compared to his hometown. He vaguely wondered what Evan really thought about living here. He was from almost the same area as Bobby. 'Then again, Evan's been here longer than me.' And it was the truth, Evan almost had a whole year on him, and Bobby guessed that made a difference, though he couldn't be sure. He'd been here five months longer than Warren, and Warren seemed to be adjusting better than he was. 'Probably 'cause he's used to the rich life. Then again, maybe it's just a lot easier to not get caught flying here.' Bobby chuckled. A penthouse in his own building uptown, in the liveliest part of the city; and Warren had left it as if he'd been living in a cardboard box. Bobby shook his head. 'I should really talk to him about that one.'

He looked up as the kitchen door opened, and smiled as he saw Rogue enter. Of all the people here, he liked Rogue the most. She was honest, straightforward, and fearless. She was a great listener, and the best at respecting personal space. 'That's probably a forced habit though.' She glanced up at him, only noticing him as she reached the table. She gave him a weak smile and leaned across the table for an apple. Lying back in her chair she began to eat it slowly. Bobby watched her carefully, his food forgotten; there was something …different. He couldn't quite place it, but something was wrong.

"So," Bobby said, trying to sound casual. You didn't just up and ask somebody like Rogue what was wrong, unless you **wanted** to die. "You riding with me today or Scott?" Rogue shrugged. "You ah guess, Scott's been getting' on mah nerves." Bobby tried to hide how happy he was. Yeah, he had a thing for Rogue; he'd be the first to admit it. And for her to choose him over Scott was a big deal. Sure it was just a ride to school, but Bobby chose to count it as a point for him. He didn't exactly have the "perfect" car. He had a Kia Sportage, but at least it **was** a car. And he'd had to promise on everything he held sacred to get it. After all those joyrides, and lots of other "brilliant ideas", Bobby was lucky the Professor had even let him have a car. Because of his past with engines, and his apparent speed addiction, he had gotten a "sensible" car. However, nonetheless, it **was** a car and it **was** his. And now, he'd be driving Rogue to school in it. 

He was about to try and approach her on what was wrong when the kitchen door opened and various X-men entered. Rogue groaned and got up, heading for the door. "Hey Rogue, be ready in fifteen minutes," he called after her. She waved her hand, but didn't turn around. Then she disappeared through the door. Scott turned to Bobby, confused. "Wait! Rogue's going with you?"

Bobby had wanted to talk to Rogue in the car on the way to school, but he didn't get the chance. Jubilee, Sam, and Rahne had gone with them. Bobby knew it'd be hard enough to get to talk to her alone, now there wasn't even a possibility. Not to mention she fell asleep on the way there. She was sitting in the passenger's seat, and he couldn't help glancing over at her every chance he got. If she wasn't feeling well, sleep would be the logical option, right? But, somehow it didn't feel right to Bobby. And that feeling gnawed at him all day long.

"I hate Mondays!" Kitty said, lounging comfortably in the backseat of Scott's convertible. "Ja! So do I. But, at least it's over," Kurt replied. "One down, four to go!" said Evan. He and Kurt high-fived over Kitty's head. Scott was busy trying to talk Taryn into going to the pizzeria with them. "I hope she doesn't come," Kitty said, "Then I don't have to be stuck back here between you two goofballs!" Kurt clutched a hand to his chest. "Ach Keitty! Zat hurt! You cut us to ze quick!" Kitty laughed. "Yeah, well five bucks says she comes," Evan said. Kitty turned on the challenge. She happened to know Taryn had cheerleading practice today, and nothing was more sacred to Taryn than practice. "Do I look stupid to you?" Kitty mused. Then she smiled. "Make it ten and you have a deal." "Uh…Keitty…" "Not now elf! So you in?" She and Evan shook hands. A minute later Scott walked over with Taryn on his arm. He opened the door for her and she got in. Kitty scowled. Evan smiled. "I tried to tell you Katzchen," Kurt said. "That'll be ten bucks!" Evan said, holding out his hand. Grumbling, Kitty reached into her pocket and took out her wallet. She placed ten dollars in Evan's hand. "Thank you," he replied. She just continued to scowl. "Don't mess with the master." Kitty slid down in her seat. Kurt put his arm around her comfortingly, and she nuzzled closer to him. Evan just shook his head. Scott ignored them.

Just as Scott started the car, Rogue appeared beside it. She seemed to surprise everyone, coming out of nowhere. It was funny, considering four of the cars occupants were mutants, two of which literally **could** appear out of nowhere. "Hey Rogue!" Scott said, casually. "Are ya guys goin' home?" Rogue asked. She was shaking a little, as if she were cold, and rubbing her left arm. "No, why?" Scott replied. "It's nothin'. Jus Bobby has hockey practice, and tha othas headed off somewhere. An' ah was jus wonderin' if ya'll were headed home." "Actually, we were headed to the pizzeria," Scott said. "You wanna come?" Kitty asked. "Naw, thanks, but ah jus wanna go home." "We could drop you off on the way there. You wouldn't mind, would you Taryn?" Rogue turned, realizing for the first time there was a non-mutant in the group. 'Thank God ah didn't say anythin' stupid' she mused. "No, it's fine," Taryn replied. "Naw, that's okay," Rogue said. One of Scott's eyebrows lifted. He came to the same conclusion as the others; Rogue didn't want to risk hurting Taryn. He sighed, he hadn't thought of that. "I can take you home Liebchen. Zen I can meet ze others zere." He began to get up as the others nodded. It would take Kurt under a minute to do it. "No-" He stopped, mid jump. "That's okay Kurt, ah'll be fhine. Ah can walk. Ya should go." He looked at her, hurt. "Rogue, it's really okay. I can do it, fine." He snapped his fingers, implying his Bamf. She smiled. "Naw, Kurt, it's sweet n' everythin', but really, it's okay." "You sure?" he asked, hoping she'd change her mind. No such luck. "Yeah, ah'll be fhine. Ya'll go." Kurt sat back, grumbling. Evan hopped out his side of the car. "I'll take ya home girl," he said, pulling his skateboard out of the car. "Naw, ya have plans. Go Ev, it's really okay." "No, it's fine. I didn't really wanna go anyway." She stepped back to glare at him. He smiled. "Rogue?" Scott asked. She looked at him. "If you really want to go home, we can still take you. You can take Evan's seat. He'll board home." Rogue looked from Scott to Evan, who smiled, and back again. "Naw, thanks. Maybe ah'll jus call Warren ta pick me up." She took a step back and groaned. "Ah shoulda done that in tha first place, sorry."

She hadn't meant to, but somehow she'd hit something in Scott. "Warren?" he asked, incredulously, "Why? No you did the right thing. Warren doesn't go to school. You came to the people who do, there's nothing wrong with that. Get in, I'm taking you home." "Scott-" "Rogue." She sighed. She wasn't in the mood to fight with him right now. She turned and began to walk down the block, surprising everyone. Scott put the car in reverse, and Evan got on his board after her. She stopped, knowing they were following. Turning to them, she glared. She pointed at Evan, then at the car. When he didn't move she moved to remove a glove and he bolted toward the car. Fitting her glove back, she began to walk down the block again. "Rogue!" Scott called. She didn't turn around. He moved to follow, but all three backseat passengers stopped him. "She's probably not feeling well," Kurt offered. "All the more reason-" "Like, leave her alone Scott. She'll get home." Kitty folded her arms across her chest. "And, like, what's so wrong with Warren coming to pick her up?!" Scott opted to not answer that question. Instead he started the car down the street.

Rogue ran toward the institute as fast as she could. She hadn't called Warren to pick her up, because she knew she wouldn't be able to wait. She had to get home **now**. The pain! It hurt so bad. She needed to get it out and quickly. Her only answer lay at home, and she needed to get there as soon as possible. Then she'd be fine, everything would be fine. She wondered when this had become a habit. When had it become the only answer? She wasn't sure; she just knew she had to do it. She'd go crazy if she didn't do it. So she ran as fast as she could. Toward home, and her only solution. 

Bobby walked down the hall, silently cursing. He'd pulled his shoulder pretty badly in practice today. Two things bothered him more than the pain. The first was that he hadn't seen it coming. The second was the fact that now he'd have to rub some kind of pain relieving cream on it, and they were usually pretty hot; Bobby couldn't stand hot. Not only was he being forced to put it on, but he couldn't even find the damn cream. Eight bathrooms and not one damn jar. He shrugged, and winced. One bathroom left. If this one didn't have it…He groaned.

The door was slightly ajar, and Bobby slowly poked his head into the bathroom. He saw Rogue sitting on the windowsill, staring out the window. He turned to look around him. No one in the hall, this would be a good time to talk to her. He stepped into the bathroom softly. "Rogue?" She turned to him slowly, her eyes only half open. Bobby's budding empathy picked up a heavy cloud of depression and he took a step back as it hit him. He closed his eyes for a moment, gaining control, and pushing the feelings down. Still his stomach lurched, and all his senses screamed something was definitely wrong. He took a step toward her. She turned to look out the window again. "Rogue?" He began to approach her, each step faster than the last. 

When he reached her his insides twisted. Her left arm was bleeding profusely. The black red blood oozed out of a gash from wrist to elbow. "Jesus! Rogue what happened?!" he cried, grabbing her arm. There was blood everywhere. Why hadn't he noticed before? He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her arm. As he applied pressure, the white towel began to turn bright red. "Rogue? Rogue?" She looked at him slowly. Bobby froze the towel to her arm, trying to stop the bleeding. He bent to lift her and something dropped from her right hand. Realization hit him before the blade even hit the windowsill. His eyes flew to meet hers. "Rogue?! What the hell did you do?!" he cried. She didn't respond. Her eyelids began to flutter and her head rolled forward. "Rogue? Rogue! Fuck!" Bobby picked her up and rushed out of the bathroom, kicking the door out of the way. He nearly ran over Jamie. The twelve year olds eyes widened as he saw Rogue. "Rogue? Bobby what-" "Jamie, just go find Mr. McCoy." When the boy didn't move Bobby screamed at him. "Now Jamie!" Jamie ran down the hall. Bobby went down the other way, headed for the stairs.

Samuel Gunthrie, or Sam to his friends, ran up the main staircase, Wolfsbane at his heels. He didn't know how, but this had somehow become a ritual. He flaunted her book bag and she raced after him. He was laughing; he always loved a good chase. As he turned he caught sight of Bobby carrying Rogue and stopped. Rahne stopped too as they came into her line of sight. She morphed back into a girl and stood, dumbfounded on the stairs. "Bobby?" Sam didn't quite know what to say. "Just don't go into the upstairs bathroom. The girl's wing." "Why?" "Just don't!" Bobby snapped. For some reason Bobby wasn't solely concerned, he was angry too. Sam turned to watch Bobby descend the stairs as fast as he possibly could. Rahne looked at Sam for an answer. He just stared after Bobby. 'What happened?'

As Bobby reached the last step the front door opened and Warren walked in. He'd been smiling, as if in greeting, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Bobby. Warren rushed over, his wings fluttering in obvious concern. Bobby just kept going. He was going to see Rogue taken care of if it killed him. "Bobby what happened?" Warren asked, reaching them. "Rogue tried to kill herself." "What?!" Bobby didn't even want to think about it, he just had to keep moving. If he took a moment to think, he'd never be able to help her. Warren stopped. "Why?" he mumbled, before running to catch up. "I dunno," Bobby replied. Though Warren hadn't asked him, and he was answering for himself.

Bobby could tell by the way Warren was crowding him, that he wanted to carry Rogue. Bobby was almost tempted to give in. His shoulder was on fire. He'd definitely torn something. But, he just couldn't do it. Rogue was his best friend. He'd take care of her himself. 

Reaching the brand new med lab, installed by Beast, Bobby lay Rogue down on the table and took a step back. Now what? Warren was staring at Rogue. Bobby looked at her now unconscious form. Why? Why? What had been so horrible that she couldn't talk to him about it? He was angry, he was terrified, he felt betrayed. Warren placed a hand on his shoulder. He was a hell of a better empath than Bobby. Warren used his empathy to flood Bobby with feelings of understanding. He pulled away. He wanted to hurt. If Rogue was hurting, then by God he wanted to hurt too. Warren stopped and just turned to Rogue, tears in his eyes. Bobby looked at Warren. Poor Warren. This had to hurt him a lot too. He was in love with Rogue. 'Then again,' Bobby thought, 'He isn't the only one.'

Hank McCoy ran toward the med lab as fast as he could. Jamie hadn't made much sense. He'd been out of breath, crying, and rambling. In fact, Beast had only understood three words (but they'd made all the difference) Blood, Rogue, and Quick.

As he entered the lab he saw Warren and Bobby standing sullenly over Rogue's body. His heart lurched and he rushed over to them. Quickly slipping on a pair of latex gloves, he checked for a pulse. Faint, but it was there. He sighed, at least she wasn't dead. He looked up at the two boys, neither of which had moved. "What happened?" he asked, trying to sound calm. Why did things always happen when he was left with the kids? Warren shrugged sadly. He still had wind blown cheeks from the cool autumn day. Beast turned to Bobby. "Bobby?" The boy didn't look up. "I…she…I found her in the bathroom like that. She…" his voice cracked, as soft tears began to roll down his face. "She…" "She did it herself. At least that's what Bobby thinks," Warren supplied. "I don't think! I know!" Bobby snapped.

Shaking off the surprise, Hank began to look for an injury. He found Rogue's forearm frozen in ice. He had to hand it to Bobby; it was a very good idea. He'd closed off the wound and kept fresh blood from flowing too quickly through it. It would probably be what would save her in the end; the left arm was the closest appendage to the heart. "Bobby is there any way you can melt this?" he asked. Bobby shook his head. Hank sighed. That would pose a small problem. "I can melt that," came a voice. They all turned to see Amara standing in the doorway, beside an extremely emotional Jamie. She walked over to them, and extending her hand over Rogue's arm, slowly melted the ice. "What are you doing here?" Bobby asked angrily. She shrugged. Beast unwrapped the towel gently. 'Wow. Bobby's quicker than I thought.' He tried hard not to gasp as he examined the wound. "I ran into Jamie in the hall and came down here to get him. Lucky I did," Amara said. It was bad. 'At least four inches deep,' Beast guessed, 'and she may have struck an artery.' The blood was dark, which was never a good sign, and the wound was long. The cut was straight, as if a surgeon had done it, and he believed Bobby was right; Rogue had to have done this herself. 'But why?'

"I thought you might need this," Amara said, pulling the blade from God only knows where. Warren choked back a sob as she handed it to Beast. Bobby's eyes focused on it, and he felt dizzy. He turned away, trying to force himself not to vomit. Jamie collapsed in a fit of hysterics. As soon as Hank held the blade Amara looked away, tears welling in her eyes. It was like something straight out of a horror movie. Blood still dripped off the tip of the blade. What was not covered in blood shone brightly in the light. Hank stared at the blade, almost in shock. It didn't look good. Rogue probably didn't have much time.

Slamming the blade on the table, he rushed the four teens out of the door. Ignoring their cries, he closed the door, locking it. He turned to face Rogue. "Why?" he whispered before setting to work.

"I still can't believe you did that Scott! That was so rude!" Jean Grey fumed, in the passenger's seat of Scott's car. "Me?! Hey look Jean I didn't start it! Next time you can tell Duncan to shove it up his-" "Shut Up!!" Kitty screamed from the backseat. "God, you guys have been going at it for like an hour already! Would you just give it a rest?!" The car remained silent for the next five minutes, as they pulled up to the mansion. Jean got out of the car, slamming the door behind her. Her telekinesis bent it inward. "Jesus! Was that necessary Jean?!" Scott cried. She turned around, furious. As they began to fight again Kurt, Kitty, and Evan went into the mansion. Exhausted from being subjected to Scott and Jean's argument, they slowly headed to the living room. They froze in the hall as they saw all their teammates in there crying. Kitty felt her stomach plummet. "Where's Rogue?" she asked, near panic, when she realized her roommate wasn't in the room. Her question only caused more tears, and a few large sobs. Kitty's feet moved forward of their own accord. "Guys?" she asked, her voice cracking. Evan and Kurt had followed her into the room. "Somebody answer me!" she cried, tears forming in her eyes. Now in complete panic, she grabbed the first person she saw. It happened to be Warren. She gripped his arm, pleading with her eyes. He didn't answer her with words, he didn't have to. He drew Kitty into his arms, holding her tightly as she began to bawl. Kurt's eyes began to tear as reality sank in. Evan just stood there, gripping his skateboard and slowly shaking his head.

The front door slammed closed. "Just stay away from me Scott! I don't need to hear it!" Jean cried, storming into the mansion. Scott followed closely behind her. He was about to say something when they both saw the scene in the living room and stopped. "What happened?" Scott asked.

****

A/N: Well, I was planning on posting this as one whole story. But, it's just not ending. So, to save my sanity, I decided to hack it up and sell it to you in installments. {Hehe} Besides, everyone else is being evil, why can't I?

Oh!! And yes, I am taking liberties with their powers. But, I'm the author dammit! It's my right.


	2. Two

Rogue's eyes opened slowly. She tried to gain her bearings and failed. She felt dizzy and languid at the same time. She began to look around. Her vision wasn't clear, and she blinked several times before giving up. Her mouth was dry and she had tubes coming out of her. She got up slowly and winced as she felt a pain shoot up her left arm. She looked down at it to find it bandaged practically to her shoulder. She looked at the I.V. and blood transfusion tubes. She had a breathing tube in her nose and two heart monitors, one on her chest and one attached to the index finger of her left hand. She groaned as realization dawned on her. 'Busted!' Her head ached and felt amazingly heavy, yet light at the same time. She closed her eyes, leaning her head back against the pillows and listened. Nothing. Nothing but the sound of machinery around her. She'd done it! They were gone! Getting caught was worth it if she'd achieved her goal. 'But why such a fuss?' _Honestly Rogue. You did not believe you could shut us out. _Rogue stiffened as Magneto's voice echoed in her mind. _Come now, girl. You wanted us here. You put us here yourself. Now be a good girl and get some rest. Your strength is our strength. We depend on you. We need you to be strong._ "No! No!" Rogue whispered desperately, "What do I have ta do ta be rid o' ya'll?" _Really dear, did you think pulling a stunt like that would stop us? _Mystique. "Yes," Rogue replied, beginning to cry. _Well, you've never really been bright. _Mystique sighed. _You'd better listen to Magnus. He knows what's best for you._ "None a ya'll know what's best fer me. Now go away!" Rogue cried. _Very well. But only to keep you from harming yourself further. Don't ever do that again Rogue! You have more lives to think of then your own now._

The door opened and Beast walked into the med lab. He was mumbling about something, but stopped short as his eyes fell upon Rogue. He rushed over to her. "Hi Mr. McCoy," Rogue said, testing the waters. He sighed. "Rogue how many times must I tell you, call me Hank." "Sorry, habit." "Yes, I've noticed, though all of you have no problem with Ororo or Logan. It always seems to be me you forget about." He was half teasing her, and she smiled. "Sorry…Hank." He smiled at her. "That's better. Now would you care to explain this?" he said, gesturing to her bandaged arm. "Ya weren't supposed ta find out about that," she replied. "Well, it is hardly difficult for us not to find out you tried to kill yourself." Her eyes went wide. "Kill mahself?!" He nodded. "No! Ah wasn't tryin' ta kill mahself. Ah was just…" He didn't seem to believe her.

Rogue began to cry. "Ya don't know what it's lahke. None a ya'll do. Ah didn't try ta kill mahself. Ah've neva tried ta kill mahself. Ah just do that ta clear mah head." She gestured to her arm. "It wasn't tha first time. It probably won't be tha lahst." "It could very well have been the last, if Bobby hadn't found you and taken the measures he did." She gasped. "Bobby found me?" He nodded and she began to cry harder. "Oh gawd! He wasn't supposed ta…ah didn't mean ta hurt nobody…ah…it's just so hard! None o' ya'll understand. Ya'll try and pretend lahke ya do. But ya don't. Ya neva will!" She began to choke on her tears, the heart monitor registering her level of upset. "Ah've always done this. With tha Brotherhood. Before the Brotherhood. Jus lately its been getting' harder." Her hands clasped her head. "Ah can't take it any mo'. Ah can't live lahke this. Why can't ya'll leave me alone! This isn't a habit! Ah don't need it!"

It was a lie, and she knew it. The truth was she'd become addicted to it; she depended on it, craved it. She'd be lost without it. She cried harder, feeling lost. She was a stranger in her own mind. She was going to fall over the edge any minute. Why couldn't they see that?! She was losing and no one was there to save her. The guilt washed over her. The pain, the depression, the sheer deprivation. It wasn't fair. No one should have to live like she did. She wanted to be loved. She needed to be loved. 'But no one could eva love me. Ah'd kill 'em.' She was drowning in her thoughts. Fear, anger, desperation; Rogue was being pulled in a million different directions and she couldn't breathe.

She dropped her head in defeat. Her whole body shaking with heart wrenching sobs. Everything hurt, everything. And there was nothing anyone could do to make it better. Hank reached for her, his own heart aching in his chest at the sight of her pain. She pulled away, reflexively. Her knees came up to her chest and she wrapped her arms around them, her head falling into them as she cried her soul out. "Ah didn't try ta kill mahself…" "Rogue, I will be right back, okay?" She didn't answer. "Rogue? Please I can't leave until I know you will be here. Will you wait here?" She nodded. Hank sighed. He didn't want to leave her alone, but he needed help, and he knew exactly where to get it.

The living room grew deathly quiet as Hank appeared in the doorway. All the students were there; none seemed to have left since yesterday. They all looked tired and tears stained their cheeks. Their clothes and hair were rumpled. They were a mess, and so was the living room. The tension in the room was so thick you wouldn't need special abilities to feel it. Hank took a deep breath and sighed, momentarily overwhelmed. None of the students moved, none spoke; most were holding their breath, as if they dare not risk injuring Hank's statement.

"Rogue is stable," he began, and immediately the whole room sighed in relief. "She sustained a large amount of blood loss, and knicked a few important areas, but nothing too serious. I called the school and told them none of you will be coming in today. I don't want any of you leaving the mansion. None of you are going anywhere until Professor Xavier returns." The students all nodded. "No funny stuff, I mean it. You're all to stay out of trouble. Now, Warren, I'm going to need your assistance." Everyone, including Warren was surprised. Beast motioned Warren over. "How strong are your empathic abilities? How precise is your control?" Warren looked confused, but he answered. "I'm not sure what you mean. But I guess I'm pretty good though."

Hank looked around the room. Scott's empathy was latent; it probably wouldn't show itself for a while. Jean was slightly empathic, but he didn't really want to bring a telepath into this. Besides, he didn't think Jean would quite do the trick. Bobby's empathy was strong, but he didn't have much control. He was also currently an emotional wreck. Warren didn't use his empathy often, however, his was very powerful, and he did have at least an iota of control. Hank nodded. "Alright Warren, come with me please." He turned, without another word, and walked out the room. Warren followed silently, while a new panic enveloped the living room.

Hank stopped abruptly before the med lab door. Warren, who'd barely been paying attention, nearly crashed right into him. Hank turned to face him. "It is worse than I wanted to share. Healing Rogue know is critical. The physical healing can only happen after the mental healing." "I don't understand." "Mind over matter, my dear boy." "I still don't-" "You will." Hank opened the door and walked in. Warren followed. As soon as he stepped into the room he was hit by the turret of Rogue's emotional storm. He took a step back, coughing. "I gather it is worse than I thought," Hank said, walking over to the younger man. "Warren? I'm sorry. I did not believe it was this bad. And I didn't realize your empathy was this sensitive. Come on, I'll help you out of here." "No!" Warren cried, "No, any empath would pick this up. God, she hurts so much…I'll be fine Hank. Please, I can't leave her like this. I can't." Hank nodded and Warren approached Rogue.

Rogue was curled up on the bed tightly. The whole world was spinning out of control. Rogue tried, but she couldn't find anything to hold onto. It was as if the whole world was against her. She was enveloped in pain and darkness. It engulfed her, and she was ready to give in. And then there was a light. Small at first, then it got larger and brighter. The light was warm and welcoming, and Rogue ran toward it. As she got closer the feelings felt familiar. She knew who they belonged to.

Rogue's head lifted slowly and her tear-filled eyes glanced upward. Warren stood beside her bed, smiling down at her with his eyes. Rogue leaned toward him. "Oh Warren!" she cried, before falling into his chest and beginning to sob once more. Warren held her to him tightly, flooding her with feelings of love, understanding, safety, hope, and everything else he could think of that was positive. She clung to him with all her strength. He took all of her negative feelings, letting them drain into him. He held her until she'd fallen asleep. It hadn't taken long, about ten minutes. Carefully maneuvering around all her tubing, Warren climbed into the bed with her, laying her against his chest and holding her.


	3. Three

****

A/N: Sorry this took so long. I've been swamped lately. *pointed look at muse* I hope this more than makes up for the wait.

****

Logan walked down the hall of the mansion secretly glad to be home. The "mission" had been some overrated nonsense in the middle of Washington D.C. and it had driven him crazy. He and Ororo had accompanied Charles to some political mumbo jumbo. Ororo had been a consort; he'd been a bodyguard. The boredom and constrictions nearly drove Logan out of his mind. He'd had to "behave" and it hadn't been easy. Then as they were headed home, Cerebro had detected a new mutant signature and they'd had to go after the kid. The kid had come home with them to be a student. 'Great. Now I got another one 't deal with,' Logan thought. Though secretly he enjoyed the kids, even if they sometimes drove him crazy.

As they walked through the halls, Ororo spoke to the new student, explaining rules, manners, and the like. Logan snorted. Ororo was wasting her breath. He could tell the kid was a rebel. And no amount of training was gonna change that. It hadn't changed him. Though Logan was more than ready to break this kid in, especially after all the trouble they'd went through, all in the name of recruitment. They'd been given hell, and Logan was in the mood for a little payback.

Suddenly Logan stopped in the middle of the hall. He took a deep sniff, his hands clenching into fists. He popped his claws. The kid grabbed Ororo's arm as she nearly collided with Logan; the small gesture keeping her from harm. She smiled gratefully, then turned to Logan. "Logan, what is it? What's wrong?" she asked softly. "Don't know 'Ro, but it ain't good." Storm and the Professor exchanged looks before following Logan down the hall. The new student followed after them, wondering whether or not this had actually been a good idea. It had seemed like a good idea at the time, but now? Well, nothing was ever 100% positive, right?

Logan ran into the living room and stopped short. The students were all in there, huddled together and looking horrible. Logan growled, surprising them. Ororo came up behind him, her face contorting in shock. "Goddess, children what has happened?" she cried. They all stared. Then Jamie and all the girls rushed over to her. Jamie buried his face in her stomach, crying hysterically now, as if seeing Storm had triggered something within him. The girls too, began to sob uncontrollably, all of them huddling around her. She draped her arms around them, trying to comfort them, alarmed as she was. Logan, however, was noticing two students were missing. Before he could say something Professor Xavier entered the room. The new kid leaned against the doorframe. "What is going on here?" the Professor asked. Silence. "Would someone care to answer me?" More silence. "Scott?" Scott looked up from his place on the couch and just shook his head. His mouth opened, but nothing came out, and he just dropped his head again.

"Oh Ororo it was horrible!" Jamie wailed. Ororo smoothed his hair in an effort to calm him, and get some answers. "Rogue she-" His voice cracked, and he began to cry harder. Ororo and Professor Xavier looked up, realizing for the first time Rogue was missing. "And it was everywhere! Everywhere!" "What was child?" she asked. "The blood!" He buried his face into her again, and she held the children closer. 'Blood?! Goddess, what has happened?!' "Blood?" the Professor queried, trying to remain calm. All the students nodded. "This is serious now. Where is Rogue? And what happened?" he asked sternly. When no one answered, Logan held up his claws. "Somebody better answer or yer gonna have 't deal with me," he growled. They all looked at each other.

"She tried to off herself," Ray said. Logan's eyes widened. "Excuse me?" the Professor said. "Suicide Chuck. Rogue tried to kill herself," Logan replied. The Professor's eyebrows rose. "Hank said she probably woulda died if Bobby hadn't found her," Ray continued. All three adults turned to Bobby. He sat in the middle of one couch, his head in his hands. Rahne and Jubilee released Ororo to go to Bobby again. He didn't seem to be noticing anything. "Where is Warren?" Ororo asked. "Hank brought him down to the medlab on Tuesday. He said he needed his help. We haven't seen Warren since." "Tuesday?" Xavier asked, "When did all this happen?" "Bobby found her Monday afternoon." Why was Ray doing all the talking? Scott was leader, wasn't that his job? And she did it Monday? That was two days after they'd left, and four days ago. Logan wasn't liking where all this was leading. Had she planned this? And Ray said she would have died, so what was she like now? And to top it all off, **what** had she done? Logan growled, frustrated. 

The Professor went to Bobby. "Bobby? Bobby?" No response. "Robert!" Bobby began to shake his head slowly. "I tried, but I didn't want to push her…It's all my fault…I should've tried harder. Why didn't I try harder?" Bobby said quietly to the floor. Professor Xavier looked up. Ray shrugged. "He's been doin' that a lot," he replied. "Robert." *Bobby* Bobby didn't respond. Rahne and Jubilee hugged him tightly. Xavier sighed. Bobby was obviously traumatized. He wasn't showing any response, physically or mentally. He seemed, however, to be focusing on finding Rogue. The memory was being played repeatedly in his mind. Each time Bobby's emotions ran wilder, more uncontrollable. The Professor took this chance to read the boy's mind. He watched, as one might watch a film, as Bobby entered the bathroom, examined Rogue, carried her to the medlab, and sat here in the living room. He felt as Bobby felt. The concern as he entered the bathroom, the terror of seeing his best friend covered in blood, the hatred toward anyone who'd harm her, the horror of realizing she'd done it to herself. His feelings ragged from an indescribable rage, to an intense sorrow, to an unquenchable self-loathing. Somehow he blamed himself for her pain. Professor Xavier shook his head sadly. Mixed in with al the pain was an insurmountable love for Rogue.

Bobby's mind was currently obsessing over the incident, still trying to process it, as if it all may have been merely a nightmare. His entire consciousness demanded it wasn't real, that it couldn't have possibly have happened. He had at least a million reasons why it hadn't happened. His subconscious battled him with only one reason why she would; he'd simply failed her. The Professor's presence in his mind caused Bobby to pause. All of the information he had on Rogue flashing before him in a great haze. Finally, defeated, Bobby gave into his subconscious. Breaking out of a four day, self-induced trance, Bobby began to sob. His whole world crumbling around him. 

Professor Xavier withdrew from Bobby's mind, leaning back in his chair to silently observe. Bobby's body began to shake, and he looked as if someone had just ripped his heart from his chest. Ororo, flanked by her group of mourners, made her way over to the couch. Bobby's outburst seemed to affect the entire team. As long as Bobby had doubted, most of them had stood behind him, also doubting. Now that the truth had finally surfaced, it was as if a dam had broken. All the students began to cry. The room became a refuge for the hysterical. Ororo brushed children out of her way, not without a comforting touch or soothing noise. She sat beside Bobby and drew him to her. Bobby responded as any child might in their mother's arms, finally breaking down completely. The room seemed to shift as all the students found their way to Ororo, taking comfort in the maternal presence she exerted. 

*Hank?* *Professor? Where are you?* *We have returned Hank. Would you care to explain what happened? The students are quite distraught.* *Of course, Professor. Why don't you come down to the medlab and see for yourself.* *I will be right there.*

Logan watched as the Professor silently left the room, and followed. The new kid learned back into the doorframe comfortably, and watched them retreat.

As soon as they entered the medlab Logan's rage was bordering his control. Naturally, he blamed Hank for Rogue's suicide attempt. This never would have happened if he had been left in charge. Professor Xavier, taking note of Logan's rage, mentally adjusted it; forcing Logan's brain to release pleasure stimulating hormones and endorphins, in an effort to calm him down. He knew Logan wouldn't like it, but he really had no other choice. Even someone as powerful as he could only handle so much. Logan noticed what the Professor did, but didn't say anything. Instead, he growled low, and glared at an approaching Hank. Hank at least had the decency to look ashamed. 

"Where is she?" Logan growled. "This way," Hank replied, "but you must remember not to get angry with her. It will only make matters worse." They walked further into the lab and stopped at the door to the recovery room. Logan looked through the glass. "What the hell did you need birdboy for?" Hank sighed. "I didn't know what else to do. The only telepath in the mansion was Jean, but she does not have the training required to aid Rogue. So I did the next best thing-" "You employed the aid of an empath. Very clever Hank." "Why thank you Professor."

Logan stared through the window. Rogue lay across Warren's chest, his arms around her tightly, and his wings dipping forward in a protective barrier. Rogue looked like she was badly drugged. Her body was limp and motionless, and her eyes were hazy and stared blankly, her gaze unwavering. Her usual bright green eyes seemed dull and gray. Her breathing was shallow and her lips were slightly parted as if she was trying to say something, but couldn't for the life of her remember. Warren had his eyes closed. His brow was furrowed and his lips were taught. His body reflected an air of extreme exhaustion.

"What's with them?" Logan asked, not bothering to remove his gaze from the pair. "Empathic healing in process," Hank replied. "Empathic healing?!" Logan snorted. "She looks high." "Well, in a matter of speaking, she is." This got Logan's attention, and he turned to face Hank. "You see, mental pain is most often brought on by emotional pain. And this pain often causes physical pain, as the bearer tries to relieve themselves from what they deem unbearable." "You mean like trying to kill themselves." "Yes, or as in Rogue's case, self mutilation." Logan froze. "Self mutilation?" Professor Xavier asked, "But we were informed otherwise Hank." "Understandably. We all assumed it was a suicide attempt, however, Rogue assured me this was not the case." "And you believed her?" "Of course I did Logan. Naturally, I was a bit skeptical at first, but eventually I was able to do more elaborate research and decided upon accepting her admission. True, Rogue has all the characteristics of a suicidal person, but, how many suicidal people do you know of who have lived so long, as uniquely as she has." Logan sighed. He did have a point. The Professor thought it over and nodded his approval. "So, what's all this?" Logan asked, gesturing toward the door. "Physical pain often requires a morphine drip, so I assumed mental pain would need something just as soothing." "And that would be?" "Most people believe empaths are only capable of acessing other's pain. What most people don't know, is that empaths, like telepaths, can make the connection twofold, both giving and receiving emotions." Logan nodded slowly, then turned to look at the teenagers again. "So, now what?" "That my dear friend, is all up to the Professor."


End file.
